


Arms

by myboi



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Arms, Christina Perri - Freeform, Depression, Freewood - Freeform, Gavin Dies, I'm Sorry, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboi/pseuds/myboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A songfic- Arms By Christina Perri: It was requested on my Tumblr)<br/>The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved<br/>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<br/>(A collection of separate conversations between Gavin and Ryan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms

**Author's Note:**

> BTW I know it isn't clear but Gavin does die in this fic if you couldn't tell <3 I'm so sad someone take this computer away from me.

**_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_ **

**_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_ **

 

“I'm sorry, Ryan.”

“Oh Gavin. That's what you say every time this happens. Where did you get one this time?”

“I don't remember”

“We both know how much of a lie that is. Give it.”

“Here”

“Cmon. Come here. Let's patch you up. I'll go wash the long sleeves. One of these days you're going to do some damage, boy.”

 

**_You put your arms around me_ ** ****__  
**_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_ ** ****__  
**_You put your arms around me and I'm home_ ** ****__  
  


“Ryan you shouldn't have to do this every time.”

“I love you. I can protect you from everything. Just not yourself, apparently.”

“I’m NOT your bloody responsibility! Just let me go, Ryan. I'm a lost cause!”

“Baby. If you're lost, then we are both stranded together.”

 

**_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_ **

 

(Phone call)

“Ryan, you won't find me when you come home tonight. I rented a motel room so you wouldn't have to put up with me. Sorry. For everything.”

“Gavin I never ‘put up’ with you. Please take some space if you need it. But please please please stay safe. I love you”

“Good bye”

(Hang up)

 

  
**_I hope that you see right through my walls_ ** ****__  
**_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_ ** ****__  
**_I'll never let our love get so close_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 

(Phone call)

“Gavin please. I love you. Please come home.”

“You don't love me! You think that you do because you feel like you have to, because I'm some wounded creature that you have to take care of. But I'm nothing. I promise you, you're better off if you forget about me.”

“Stop this shit right now. I know what you're doing. I won't lose you. I CAN'T lose you. Everything about you, every single thing, makes up me. There is no me without you. Gavin, i need you.”

(Hang up)

 

**_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_ **

 

“A cut for all the years I forced him to put up with me.”

 

“A cut for each trouble I've ever caused him.”

 

“A cut for how worthless I am.”

 

“So many cuts for being a stupid idiot who doesn't deserve to live.”

 

“And a final cut to do something right for once. To finally do the world a justice.”

 

  
**_I try my best to never let you in to see the truth_ ** ****__  
**_And I've never opened up_ ** ****__  
**_I've never truly loved till you put your arms around me_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

 

“Gavin? Gavin! Where the fuck are you?”

“G-go away, Ryan. I'm doing s-s-something right for o-o-once”

“Let me in this stupid motel bathroom right now, Gavin Free or I swear to God…”

*thud*

“Jesus Christ”

 

**_I hope that you see right through my walls_ ** ****__  
**_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_ ** ****__  
**_I'll never let our love get so close_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 

“Gavin, wake up babe. Wake up hunny. You're okay, right? Shh. God there's so much blood. Uhh… We're going call an ambulance, and you're going to be fine.”

“I'm sorry, Ryan.”

“Shh. I've got you. You are in my arms now, I'm going to hold you. Shh. It's okay Gavin.”

“Sor..ry”

“Stay with me. Hello? Yes, I need help. M-my boyfriend is bleeding a lot and I can't, oh god he's not moving much anymore…”

“I love you, Ryan.”

“I’ve got you.”

 

**_You put your arms around me and I'm home._ **

 


End file.
